


I’ll consider it

by ramyeons



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, flirty beomgyu, might be a chaptered fic?, soobin is bad at feelings, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramyeons/pseuds/ramyeons
Summary: Soobin hates how pretty Beomgyu is. He hates how he wants to give in but has to fight the urge each time.“You do know that batting your eyelashes won’t work on me, right?” Soobin replied.“I know. It amazes me how it doesn’t work on you but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Beomgyu replied.Soobin rolled his eyes.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	I’ll consider it

Ever since the first time Soobin saw Beomgyu on campus, he has always found him to be really pretty. Soobin also admits that he was smitten by his looks to the point that he almost had a crush on him. But Soobin is the type of person who prefers personality over everything else and so he wanted to at least get to know the younger boy better before he put a label to whatever emotion he felt at that time. Unfortunately, Soobin never had the guts to approach Beomgyu because they were both so different.   
  


Beomgyu is an extrovert. He is friendly and makes friends easily wherever he goes. Beomgyu is literally the mood maker in any social gathering while Soobin is more introverted and shy. Soobin takes time to warm up to people and is often guarded. Soobin is also the textbook example of a good model student. He was always punctual for class, turned in his assignments on time, asked intelligent questions, and often approached his professors for extra credit.   
  


The opportunity for Soobin to approach Beomgyu finally presented itself one day when his professor asked him a favour to tutor one of his students. And said student happens to be Choi Beomgyu. Soobin would like to think that he was bribed into saying yes because his professor promised to give him extra credit and so he couldn’t resist it.

To say he was nervous when he first spoke to Beomgyu was an understatement. Soobin didn’t know what to expect having Beomgyu as his tutee. But after a few tutoring sessions, he began to realize the younger’s personality and Soobin concluded that it was not a crush because his personality was not really what he had expected. Soobin didn’t expect Beomgyu to be this loud. Beomgyu is very playful too and always tried to test Soobin’s patience by teasing him. Tutoring him was a challenge as the younger was so energetic and easily distracted.   
  


Another thing Soobin hates is how Beomgyu always tries to flirt with him. Soobin thinks that Beomgyu is obnoxious because he knows he is good looking. Soobin thinks that Beomgyu often uses his charms to get things his way just like how he often tried to flirt with him into getting less work done. But Soobin would like to think that he is good at resisting the younger’s charms and not let him get his way that easily. Soobin thinks he is good at maintaining a straight facial expression. 

Their tutoring sessions usually take place in the library. Their usual spot being at a secluded corner where people would hardly walk by so that Beomgyu wouldn’t get too distracted easily and his own voice wouldn’t be too loud to disturb the other library users.   
  


Beomgyu has been sighing for the past half an hour, complaining about how tough the practice questions were. Soobin smirked to himself while looking at the younger suffer. He admits that he does enjoy making things tough for him.   
  


“Was this even what you taught me? How am I going to even solve this question?” Beomgyu whined.   
  


“Maybe if you paid attention, then it wouldn’t be so difficult to solve.” Soobin smirked to himself. 

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” The younger asked, narrowing his eyes as his lips form a small pout. 

“Oh no… What makes you say that?” Soobin feigned innocence. 

“Okay fine, I admit I wasn’t fully paying attention. Now will you please go through this with me again? Pretty please?” The younger pleaded, further pouting his lips as he bat his long eyelashes towards the older. 

Soobin hates how pretty Beomgyu is. He hates how he wants to give in but has to fight the urge each time. Soobin internally admits that the question he prepared were definitely not easy to solve. Perhaps he felt slightly bad for making him solve those questions, knowing well he would struggle with it. 

“You do know that batting your eyelashes won’t work on me, right?” Soobin replied. 

“I know. It amazes me how it doesn’t work on you but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Beomgyu replied. 

Soobin rolled his eyes. “I’ll go through it with you again because I admit the questions are tougher than what I usually prepare. But it is not because your flirty tricks work on me so listen closely, okay?”   
  


The younger’s face lit up and he nodded eagerly. Soobin suppressed himself from squealing at how adorable he is. Soobin went through the content again as Beomgyu leaned in closer to pay attention. Beomgyu began to focus and proceeded to continue attempting the rest of the practice questions on his own. While waiting, Soobin took out his laptop to do his own work. 

Few minutes have passed and Soobin’s eyes has been glued to his laptop throughout. He felt a piece of paper sliding into his hand. He looked down to read the message on the paper and his eyes widened as he processed what was written. 

_“Wanna make out later? ;) - gyu”_

He looked up to face the younger boy in front of him who was looking back at him with a cheeky smile. Soobin scoffed. Soobin would like to think that he has gotten used to the younger’s flirting but this was an entirely new move. He hates to admit that his heart raced at the request. He crumpled the piece of paper and went back to his own work. He could see from the corners of his eyes that Beomgyu was pouting. 

“Hey, are you ignoring me? An answer would be nice.” The younger whined. 

“The answer is no. I don’t want to make out with someone who can’t even solve their practice questions. So go back to solving them.” He replied firmly, eyes still staring straight into his laptop. 

Beomgyu grinned. “Hm, that means I still have a chance then. What if I manage to solve them all correctly?” 

Soobin let out a sarcastic laugh. “I’ll consider it then.”

Soobin was confident that Beomgyu will not be able to solve all the questions correctly. The questions were difficult and even he himself got it wrong when he first tried to solve it. There is no way Beomgyu would get them all correct. 

Or so he thought. 

Soobin may be a textbook definition of a good model student. He’s always firm and looks like he knows what he’s doing. But that doesn’t mean he always makes the most rational decision that he would not regret later on. There are many things in life that he questions, and being pressed against the wall with his lips locked with one of the most prettiest boys on campus is one of them. 

Soobin can’t even recall how they ended up in this position. The younger’s delicate fingers were playing with the strands of his hair, lightly tugging it as he whimpers into the kiss. Soobin’s hands were squeezing Beomgyu’s tiny waist as their tongues were eagerly exploring the depths of each other’s mouth. Beomgyu tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Soobin’s heart felt like it was about to explode. They kiss with fervour and it felt desperate, like as if they have been holding themselves back and always wanted to do this. Soobin is starting to get dizzy and he would like to think it’s because of the lack of oxygen as they have been kissing for very long. They slowly part away to catch their breaths, forehead resting against one another. Soobin could feel the younger’s heavy breath against his face. They looked at each other and giggled. 

Beomgyu released his grip from Soobin’s hair and rested his hands over his shoulders. He took a step back, leaving a small space in between them. They were still standing close.  
  


“Well today was kinda productive.” Beomgyu whispered. 

Soobin let out a short breathy laughter. 

“I still have homework for you to complete before our next session, though.” Soobin replied, earning a short laughter from the younger. 

“Will I get another kiss if I solve them all correctly?” 

“I’ll consider it again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been wanting to write a soogyu fic and oops I accidentally wrote one today because #stayathome 😬 I might add another chapter to further expand on their relationship so let me know if you guys want it! 🥰🥰 This ship is so underrated 😔


End file.
